


Finding Friendly Faces

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Destiny 2 [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: Jaksis and Rigel-7, after the attack on the City.





	Finding Friendly Faces

“Coast’s clear, come on.” Rigel’s hushed whisper cut through the darkness and Jaksis was immediately up and following him out of the cave.

The light level didn’t change much once they were out in the open and Jaksis glanced up, noticing a heavy layer of clouds. He hoped it didn’t do anything, but he was glad for the threat of inclement weather. Bands of refugees tended to not move at night, but they would definitely be staying put if there was a chance of heavy rain or snow.

He and Rigel were still trying to make it back to the City. It was the only place they thought they would be able to find other Guardians or a ship or _something_. His jumpship was a ruined wreck, smeared into the landscape far behind them. How they’d survived, he still wasn’t sure.

The crash, losing his Light… it had been a terrible experience. His shoulders tensed as he remembered the gut-wrenching pain and Sarys’s scream of terror. It had taken a long while before either of them was capable of travel, and he owed Rigel a massive debt – the exo had gotten him out of the open, had kept him and his Ghost hidden and guarded and calm. Even now, this far out from that fateful day, the exo seemed to consider himself Jaksis’s personal guard.

They’d thought they could meet up with other lost Guardians or some civilians living out in the wilds and borrow a radio or take advantage of safety in numbers. They had no way of knowing where the Cabal were moving and had had no contact with the Vanguard or anyone else since the attack, but the idea had been abandoned about a week before.

He’d found a group of civilians, but they weren’t settlers as they’d been expecting. They were ragged, terrified, and armed. Jaksis had tried to make contact as peacefully as he could, but they’d seen him at a distance and one of their guards had opened fire. The man wasn’t a very good shot, but he still managed to land a burst in Jak’s shoulder. Sarys couldn’t heal him as quickly as she normally could and it had taken many painful hours to get it fixed. Rigel snipped at him and fretted about the entire time.

They didn’t split up anymore. And they didn’t travel during the day.

Groups of weary, lost-looking people had become more and more common as they traveled and they hoped it meant there would be another Guardian somewhere nearby. At night they covered as much ground as they could, looking for supplies and steering clear of campfires and guard lights. During the day Rigel would scout around while Jak hunkered down in a cave or tree and stayed out of sight.

Once, they’d found a cache of supplies that looked like it had been abandoned by someone in a hurry. Repair tools, food, weapons, armor materials, all free for the taking. Jaksis assumed it had been destined for somewhere else – the City or a settlement or something – but no one was guarding it and he didn’t care now. He and Rigel had helped themselves to any supplies they thought they might need and carried on. They’d scavenged a few Eliksni caches along the way as well. Jaksis didn’t know what House they were from, but he rather enjoyed the weapons they seemed to favor. The blades fit his hands nicely and the hooded scarf he’d taken was far cozier than his Vanguard-given cloak.

Rigel slowed until he was side-by-side with Jaksis and pointed at the clouds to their left. Jaksis looked at them and realized what Rigel was pointing at. Where the rest of the sky was a deep blue-black, the clouds in that direction were lit ever so faintly by some unseen light source.

“Too big to be a campfire,” Rigel said.

“City, maybe?”

“That’s what I’m thinking. Should we head that way?”

Jaksis nodded. “Won’t hurt to check it out. But we’ll keep moving like this until we know who lives there.”

Rigel bumped a shoulder into his and set off at a jog. It was a noisier way to move, but the closer they got to the lights tonight, the sooner they’d find out if it was friendly or not.

It ended up being farther than they thought and it took another night of travel before they saw the buildings. Ruins of an old city stood against the encroaching forest and scattered lights hinted at people living or traveling through on a regular basis. They found a crumbling building that might’ve been apartments that looked like it hadn’t been visited in decades. Jaksis scurried up the side of the building and disappeared into an attic window and Rigel radioed up to him.

“It’s still creepy when you do that. You sure you’re not a spider?”

Jaksis snorted. “Go do your scouting.”

The dark, quiet attic ended up being the perfect place for sleeping and while Sarys explored the long-abandoned belongings Jaksis took a much-needed nap. He startled awake, blades in hand, when a loud crash sounded from the window. Rigel was sitting up from where he’d apparently fallen through the same window Jaksis had come through and he sheathed the blades.

“Traveler’s sake, Rigel. I would have come down.”

“I _tried_ to get you to come down. You wouldn’t answer your radio and Sarys said you were crashed out.” He pulled a large splinter from one of his gloves. “It looked a lot easier when you climbed up here.”

“What did you find?”

“No Guardians.” Jaksis’s shoulders slumped and Rigel held up a finger. “But I did find a very nice man who told me a few interesting things he knew about a place we might be able to _find_ Guardians.”

Jaksis perked up and Sarys drifted over to sit in his lap while Rigel told him his news of a farm they might be able to find a friendly face.

 


End file.
